Pursuing Identities
by IkarosMelan
Summary: Bonnie Hamilton wants nothing more than to be free to become her own person, and to explore her life as she sees fit. Her only restriction is her family, and her parent's wishes that she befriend the Morbucks family and serve them to channel funds into her own.
1. Idolization

A deep grey car pulled up to the front lawn of the school, and the back door opened. "You mind your P's and Q's, alright?" "Yes father." A female voice responded. Bright and chipper as always, she exited the vehicle and shut the back door before waking onto campus. The school was larger than she and her father expected, as the online brochure said nothing of the large structure.

She looked up at the large windows of the building and saw a few students looking back at her. They were not in uniform, much to her delight of the school being free-dress. She smiled at them and they waved in response. No longer hesitating, she entered the front doors of the campus, a rush of cool air blasting her as she entered. Instantly, it felt as if the entire student body was staring at her. Her stand-offish, awkward demeanor seemed to mellow out when a boy about her age approached her. His hair was sort of short and spiky, an odd shade of brown, and his eyes seemed to match.

Nonetheless, his straightforward approach made her feel welcomed. "Hey there. I'm Randy Finkleman, but you can call me Randy." He put his arm around her shoulder. The sudden gesture startled her a bit, but she relaxed right after.

* * *

"Well hi, Randy. I'm-" "You must be new here, right?" "Uh, yeah. I sure am. I moved here from Pittsburg with my family." Randy motioned for her to follow him down the hallway.

"Who's in your family?" "We're kind of a mid-sized family. Mother, father, two daughters, and a baby on the way." "Wow. My family's pretty small. It's just me and my parents." "I wouldn't necessarily say that. All that means is that there's potential for your family to grow and-" Randy's sudden incessant snickering had made her lose her train of thought. "What's so funny, Randy?" The new student looked around for any particular source of the laughter. Soon realizing he might have been laughing at her, she started to check herself for any embarrassments.

Her zipper wasn't undone, her shoelaces weren't tied together, her backpack wasn't overflowing. So, why was he laughing at her? Then she saw it. Slowly turning her head, she caught sight of a massively sized realistic toy rat on her left shoulder. She shrieked as if she'd seen a ghost and nearly flew down the hallway, the rat flying off of her shoulder.

* * *

Mortified, she whizzed into her classroom and flew right into an empty seat before reverting from her brief chibi state. "Well, that's one way to make an entrance." Ms. Keane said with a little sweatdrop. "I guess you can sit there as long as you're quiet. Well, why don't you come up for an introduction, huh?" Ms. Keane set her chalk down and motioned for the new student to come up to the front. Hesitantly, she rose.

Her hair was a deep shade of brown, with two little braids on both sides wrapped around the back of her head. She was donning a light purple silk blouse with scalloped sleeves and a darker purple bow on the back. She paired the dressy top with light grey jeans, dark purple flats, and a pearl necklace that nicely complimented her violet eyes. "Class, this is Bonnie Hamilton. She and her family moved from Pittsburg to join us here." Bonnie gave a shy little wave and cautiously walked back to her seat.

The class turned to look back at her for a moment, as if they were silently judging her. _"Why is everybody staring at me? I got enough unwanted attention back in fourth grade when I split my pants open in front of the little league players! Turn around, turn around!" _

The brunette breathed a silent sigh of relief once they turned back around to focus on the lesson. Ms. Keane was a bit _too_ chipper about the Trail of Tears for Bonnie's tastes, so she sort of zoned out for a moment or so.

* * *

"Hey, new kid. Are you listening to me? HEY, NEWBIE!" Her bright purple eyes shot open when a hand slapped down in front of her and shook her desk, interrupting her jumbled thoughts. Much to her surprise, the class was being dismissed for the day. Seeing as how she was given the opportunity, she returned to her conversation.

"Sorry about that. I sorta spaced out there. Name's Bonnie." She rubbed her eyes and finally realized whom she was speaking to. Her eyes turned to tiny black dots and three blue lines appeared beneath one of them. "Y-You're... You're Princess Morbucks!" "Gee, it's about time a new kid recognizes me." Bonnie gasped. "Who in the world wouldn't recognize you? My family only looks up to yours in every way!"

"Well, if that's the case... How would you like to be my little apprentice?" "Yes, ma'am, Ms. Morbucks!" "Just call me Princess." "Yes, Princess." Bonnie simply gushed over her idol. "Great! Now, my family's hosting a little get-together tomorrow at my place, and since you're so keen on me, I guess you can come with." "I'd love to..." She simply swooned. "Alrighty then. It's a formal occasion, so you better be in your Sunday best!" "Will do!" Bonnie neatly placed all of her belongings in her backpack and skipped out of the room.

Meanwhile, three girls in the corner of the room just watched her. "Man, I feel sorry for her, being brought up to worship that girl." Said a red-headed girl. "Sucks to be her." Commented an emerald-eyed girl soon after. "I really wish there was some way to help her." A blonde friend of theirs finished off the string of criticism. "You're serious about that, aren't you?" "Of course I am!"


	2. Arranged Robbery

"Mother, I'm fulfilling yours and father's wishes." "I can tell, darling." Melanie, Bonnie's mother, was helping Bonnie prepare for the grand night. "It's just a formal occasion." "But it's with the Morbucks family, dear. It's far more than just a formal occasion." Melanie fastened Bonnie's necklace and started on styling her hair. "Just remember what I've taught you and you should be able to get a good two thousand out of them." "My memory has yet to fail me. The key points are to mind my manners, act like I belong, and sneak valuables once I'm away from the group."

Melanie finished curling the ends of Bonnie's hair and took her daughter's hands in her own.

"You recall things so well." She kissed her daughter's hand. "Alright darling, let us be going." Bonnie slid the keys off of the counter and passed them to her mother. "Blessed be your night, father. I shall return with a decent bounty." Their daughter typically began speaking slowly and with less emotion than she'd normally express before occasions like the current.

"The more jewelry or household decor you can steal, the better we eat, Denise." "Understood, father." Bonnie remarked, her gloved hand shutting the door to her home. She ducked her head into the less than elegant mode of transportation that was the family vehicle as she took her seat in the back. "You look lovely, Denise." "Thank you, mother." Bonnie replied bleakly as she rested her head against the window. "Denise! I just styled your hair! Do not put my efforts in vain!" Melanie harshly scolded, turning the key in the ignition. "Sorry, mother." Bonnie scowled at her mother from the back seat, burning holes in the back of her mother's head with her infuriated gaze. Denise was her middle name, the name she was addressed by during her capers, and a name she detested altogether. Despite her inner feelings, she modified her expression to that of a pompous snob as she smoothed her hair down as to not "put her mother's efforts in vain."

* * *

"Let us be off, shall we, Denise?" "Yes, mother." The small car's engine hummed a bit as it began to start up, shaking the centuries old frame of the automobile. Bonnie felt the front wheels struggle to grip onto the uneven pavement and jerk the car forward, making her uneasy. The back wheels climbed over that same terrain and thrusted the back upward, bouncing Bonnie around a bit before the ride finally evened out.

Just the shortest period of what felt like eternity, blissful silence passed between the two, leaving the mistreated girl to her thoughts. Her bliss was soon dismissed, however. "Denise, we've arrived." "Yes, mother." "Be sure to make a good two to three grand tonight, darling." "Yes, mother." Agitatedly, she rushed for the door of the Morbucks mansion, leaving her mother behind. _"Alright 'Denise', you can do it. Just be friendly, be snobby, and obsess over whatever the others suddenly do."_

"Good evening, Miss." "Good evening, sirs." Bonnie told the dapper gentlemen greeting the guests of the night. Graciously, she bowed as they opened the doors to the mansion for her.

The lights of the gargantuan entryway were bright, and a little hard to look at at first, yet they drew her in somehow. Entering the large establishment, she began searching for Princess through the group of people. Much to her surprise, Princess was searching for _her_.

* * *

"Wow, you look much better than you did at school." "It's just something I sort of threw together. Is it really that much of an improvement?" The more she thought about it, the blue silk dress did suit her, and the slit in the skirt was a nice touch as well. She'd never really worn a teardrop necklace before, let alone one with diamonds. The white silk gloves weren't bad either, and her shoes? Cinderella shoes were better than a pair of wedges, especially for such an occasion. "I'm just glad you're here. Duchess has been getting ALL of the attention, and it's been driving me crazy! I'm important, too!" "Your sister's here? Isn't she supposed to be off in England in boarding school?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "My mother's a bit of a Morbucks enthusiast." "Well, no problem there! I guess we are pretty amazing." Princess said, fluffing her hair with her hand.

"Oh, there goes your sister now. It'd be unmistakably rude of me if I didn't go and speak to her. I'll be back in a moment's notice." Bonnie curtsied to her hostess and made her way over to Duchess' side. "Greetings, Madame." She began with a bow. "Hello yourself. I'm Duchess Morbucks, and you are?" "Bonnie Hamilton." The latter extended her hand, and Bonnie took it to shake. "Ah yes, I've heard of you. My sister's mentioned you before." "Oh has she now?" "Yes. She seems to actually like you." "Oh my, what an honor! The Morbucks family has always been a standard in my family's life, and to have a member of this great family speak of me is just beyond flattering." "You definitely seem to be keen on us. Tell me, would you like to join me on a little excursion tomorrow?"

Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat or four. "I'd be honored!" She said with a nod. "Shall I wear casual or formal attire?" "Casual attire would be just fine." "Understood. I shall meet you here then?" "Don't bother. I'll pick _you _up instead. Is noon okay?" "Of course!"

* * *

"Oh, Bonnie!" Called a voice from across the room. "It seems I am needed elsewhere. We should most definitely converse later." Duchess smiled in agreement. "We simply must." She replied. "I see you've taken to my sister." "I was simply being friendly. Shall I introduce myself to your parents as well?" Princess rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine!" Bonnie curtsied once more and bustled her way over to Princess' parents. "Good evening Sir, Madame." "Why, hello my dear." Mr. Morbucks took Bonnie's hand and kissed it lightly. "Oh look at him. He's got so much character." Mrs. Morbucks laughed. "It's quite charming." Bonnie added. The theft-driven girl made it apparent she wished to speak to Mrs. Morbucks in private for a moment, having her dismiss him.

"I need to powder my nose. Where might I go?" She inquired. "Right down the hall first door to the left." "Thank you." Scuttling down the hall, opening the first door to the left, "Denise" started on her first mission.

She exhaled deeply. _"I do so wish I hadn't the need to do this..._" Her gaze shifted around the room hastily, trying to spot any suitable treasure to bring home. It was hard to focus on theft while in such a room. With high, gold-plated ceilings and walls that reflected the light of the chandelier, it created quite the spectacle to behold. At a first glance, you would dismiss the diamonds trickling down the lights, but to Denise's trained eyes, she couldn't miss it. Pearls and diamonds jutted out of little pockets in the walls around the mirror, and much to her delight they were easy to remove. Finally, marble counters and floors completed the room.

"What's this?" She picked up a lustrous hexagonal container - or rather, _attempted _to - as she misjudged the weight of the object. It seemed to be lightweight and easy to grasp, yet when she had it in just one hand, she nearly dropped it. _"Okay, it's heavier than I thought. Let's just see what's it it first." _

* * *

Lifting the lid, her heart swelled with delight at what graced her vision. The box seemed to glow with the shine of all of the priceless rings and bracelets within the box. She picked up a solid gold ring with a heart-shaped ruby in the center. Some of the gold swirled around the precious gem, creating an effect Denise rather adored. She removed her glove and tried the ring on to see if it would fit her. _"No resistance with passing over the knuckle..."_ Mentally, she gasped. _"It fits!"_

As she rummaged through the box, she noticed a few other rings similar to the one she had just picked up. Instead of a ruby heart, there was an emerald heart on one, a rose quartz on another, even amethyst and sapphire. Turning the jewelry in the box over a few times, she found a collection of silver rings with the same gems as before. _"I did promise to bring home at least two grand. A few more rings can't hurt."_ Denise slipped the other rings over her fingers until she couldn't fit anymore. _"Guess that's it for this one." _She muttered, irritated. She replaced her glove and removed the other and began searching for suitable bracelets.

_"Ugh, they won't fit. Seems I have to..."_ In the most unladylike fashion, she hobbled on one leg and swung the other on the bathroom counter. She pulled up the skirt of her dress just enough to where her thigh was visible, revealing a garter that matched the rest of her outfit. There were little loops of fabric replacing the traditional ruffled trim.

Eyeing her pick of the litter, she undid the clasps on several items and re-fastened them in the loops on her garter. If you had just eyeballed it, the jewelry box looked about half empty at this point, making it a little obvious someone had been going through it. _"Knowing Princess, it'll just seem like she was just hoarding shiny things."_ Denise smiled to herself, proud of her accomplishments. _"Mother will be so thrilled!"_ Instantly, she cringed, as her stomach nearly came up at the words. She redressed and swung her leg off of the counter, smoothing out her skirt once she was planted on her feet.

* * *

She emerged from the powder room, glanced around a bit, and noticed nothing had really changed. People were still chattering, hors d'oeuvres were still being eaten, and Princess, as always, was being pouty. Bonnie approached a red-faced Princess, curious about her mood. "Something the matter?" She slid into the seat beside her. "Duchess! She's just so perfect! So you're a horseback rider and a violin player, it doesn't matter because nothing should be more important than me!" "Princess, I'm sure Duchess will understand of you tell her how you feel. Any equestrian violinist is sure to. Just remember that if her body is calm, her mind is calm." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Whatever you want it to, Princess."

A grandfather clock began chiming, hooking Bonnie's eyes on the time for a little bit. "Goodness. It's awfully late. I really should be going." Bonnie said her goodbyes to Duchess and her parents and soon left the gala, rushing into her mother's car. "Alright Denise, what did you do tonight?" Melanie asked, starting the car. "I actually had a good time! I got to meet Duchess and the parents and got along with them amazingly! Then Duchess and I made plans for tomorrow!" "That's all well and good darling, but what of the loot, Denise?"

* * *

Bonnie crossed her arms in a huff and ignored her. "Denise! Do you hear me?" "Oh, sorry, mother. I retrieved some fine jewelry and pearls from the powder room. I have a handful of rings and some necklaces and bracelets." Melanie turned to look Bonnie over for a moment. "You don't look like you have a lot. Where is the bounty you promised?" "I have the remainder beneath my dress." "Well?" "Hmm?" "Let me see!" "Yes, mother."

Bonnie was a little annoyed with her mother's concerns about the jewelry, yet she did as she was told and revealed the rest of her findings when they returned home.

"Mother?" "Yes?" "Do you wish for me to swindle Duchess as well?" "It's not necessary," Bonnie's eyes lit up at these words. She was glad she didn't have to deceive a friend. "But I sure would appreciate it, Denise."

In an instant, Bonnie's heart sank.

"Yes, mother."


	3. Sisterhood

Bonnie was standing outside her small two-story home. The weather was typical of most spring days: Sunny, partly cloudy, and a cool breeze every now and then. She was clad in a light blue button-down blouse with ruffled sleeve cuffs, and pearlescent ocean blue buttons. The top was complimented well by her favorite denim skirt and tan lace up boots. Her hair, as usual, was braided in either side, and tied together in the back. To complete the outfit, a light blue headband with ocean blue ribbons on both sides took root in her hair. An ocean blue leather pouch with a spaghetti strap and a bronze buckle rested on her hip.

A purple and pink limousine pulled up the the quaint little property, capturing Bonnie's attention. The back window came down, generating a slight whirring noise, revealing the person behind it. "Well? Come along, Bonnie!" Duchess called through the window. Bonnie stood up and nodded in agreement before skipping down the driveway to the vehicle waiting for her.

* * *

"So, what'll we do first, Duchess?" She inquired, chipper as always. "Hmm," Duchess put a finger to her chin. "For starters, we need to do some shopping for a birthday present. You can get something for yourself if you'd like!" Duchess smiled and did one of those anime head tilts as she spoke. Bonnie returned the smile. "For whom, if I might ask?" "It's for my sister, since she doesn't know I'm shopping for her."

Fifteen minutes of chatter lasted until the limo came to a halt in the parking lot. As she was indeed the guest, Bonnie opened up the door for her companion. Bonnie couldn't help but marvel in wonder as Duchess exited the vehicle. Perfection just radiated off the girl. Graceful and gorgeous, moreso than Bonnie herself. In her own eyes, she was quite the Plane Jane compared to Duchess. It was as it everything she did was with grace and finesse. The seat didn't squeak when she rose, her body didn't just fall out of the car... Absolute perfection.

* * *

Duchess noticed Bonnie's lagging behind and looked at her with concern. "Something wrong?" "Hmm? Oh, no ma'am." Bonnie responded, climbing out of the backseat.

The two of them, along with a few maids, were shopping around the New Townsville mall. They passed by a few shops of interest and noted them, for later. After circling the mall about four times, they couldn't find a single gift for the graceless brat in mind.

"This mall is pretty big. Why don't we just enjoy ourselves?" Duchess suggested. "How about we go over there?" She pointed to "Megabytes," a large electronics shop. Bonnie walked over and stated at the sign up above the store. Giant white letters with blue outlining and backlighting sat on the wall, almost teetering over the entrance. A pair of white cat ears and a tail were also part of the unique design. She stepped forward, her foot barely passing through the security lights. The cat ears above the sign began to wiggle, and the speakers on the walls let out a cute "Nya!" and purred. Her sudden fear nearly melted away once she heard the soft, mellow purring.

* * *

Duchess wasn't really paying attention, so she breezed by the noisy machine, unfazed. The shop had a slight smell to it, like computer cleaner or electronics spray, which was particularly strong once you got near the laptop displays. Sure enough, the source was found. A girl with dark hair and thin-rimmed, circular glasses was hard at work keeping things neat, humming a light tune that rang a few bells.

Bonnie began browsing the store, looking at desktops and language software. On her way to the back, she found the one thing she'd probably literally kill for: Necomimi ears. She excitedly ran toward the wall that ran along the length of the store. Black ears, white ears, devil horns, and even cheetah print accessories were all neatly stacked and packed together. There were even customizable ears in a little metal bin beside the display. "Duchess, come see this!" Bonnie said with delight. "Oh wow, these are pretty cute." Duchess replied, analyzing a pair herself. Bonnie nodded before turning to the side a little. Her eyes twinkled with sheer bliss at the sight of Shippos on little racks.

* * *

"Hey, Duchess?" She turned on her heels and started pressing her fingertips together innocently. "Yes?" "I was just wondering, would you mind getting me these?" "The tail and ears? Why not?" "Really?!" "Of course. You're not afraid to ask for things so I don't mind. Take some of the accessories, too."

Basket in hand, Bonnie began sliding boxes in. Ears, tails, ear covers and all, she slipped them all in. "I'll be at the checkout." Duchess called to her, walking away from the splendorous selection. "Coming, Duchess!" She called back, skipping along to catch up with her friend, if you could call her that.

_"It'd pain me to steal from her... But the family's gotta eat... Guess we'll just be hungry tonight."_Guilt briefly overshadowed her, soon destroyed by the cashier's cheery voice. "Have a great day!" She told them, handing the bags off to Bonnie. "I'll carry my things, don't worry." "Thanks, my arms were turning to jello."

For the next few hours, they laughed and chatted and shopped to their heart's content, forgetting all about the reason they first went.

In the limo, Duchess remembered something crucial. "We forgot to get Princess a present." "We can always get her a fancy dress or some high-end jewelry." "That's a point, thanks."

The car ride was silent for a few minutes.

Finally, Bonnie decided to come clean. "Duchess?" She started off melancholically. "What is it, what's wrong?" "I have something to tell you, a confession, if you will." "Go on." "My mother sent me out here today to steal money from you. Last night, at the party I... I stole at least half a million dollars worth of jewelry from the powder room. You know, the one with the diamonds by the mirror?" Ms. Morbucks nodded. "I took some of the pearls, too. You see, my family's struggling now, with my mother being pregnant and my father needing cancer treatment."

* * *

Duchess was intently listening.

"I don't blame you." She said. "What?" "You're doing what you need to do to get by. Whenever you need me, I'll be here for you." Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears. She practically leapt into her arms and started bawling. "Oh Duchess, I'm so sorry! I just don't know what to do!" Duchess stroked the back of Bonnie's head. "I'll be more than happy to lend you some money when you need it. The very first thing I'll need you to do is get a cell phone so you can call me. Would you like to go do that now?"

Bonnie sniffled. "Yes..."


End file.
